


an aftermath

by geassevoker



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geassevoker/pseuds/geassevoker
Summary: It is the first week of living in an era without the gods and Genny isn't quite sure what to do now.





	an aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for end game.

It is the first week of living in an era without the gods and Genny isn't quite sure what to do. All her life, she has put her faith in the Mother. She has known only the kind teachings of  what the priory has taught her, the words of a goddess protecting mankind.   
  
And she helped kill her.   
  
Genny hasn't slept well since that fateful day. Hard to sleep when behind her eyelids, she sees the statue remains of the Mother, the possessed bodies of men and women and corpses rising to kill her, the decaying husk of Duma rising from the Earth. She wonders how Alm and Celica have handled this guilt since the two of them were the ones who brought the two Gods to their final resting place.   
  
(It's hot, alarmingly so. The heat singes her clothes, black scars on the trims of her pure white dress and she wonders if she'll make it out alive. More witches are here, teleporting and appearing out of thin air to sling more fire and thunder spells at her and the others. Oh Mother, please protect us from harm and danger-)   
  
A sharp clatter brings her back to reality. She's trembling, hands shaking and nails biting into her palm. She tries to remember what Sonya told her to do: breathe slowly. One. Two. Three. Take in her surroundings.   
  
She's in Zofia castle, in one of the guest rooms that Celica has graciously let everyone rest in while they figure out what to do after. The window is open wide, sunlight lighting the room softly.   
  
She thinks of something to ease her rattled mind. A prayer, words of empathy and kindness. Days spent in a classroom with other children, listening to Priest Nomah start his morning prayer. 'We thank Mother Mila for this blessed day.’

She's calmed down as much as she can. She wonders if she should bring this up to someone, tell them about how impossible it is to sleep without thinking of the blood and the piercing cries of the undead.

But never mind then. Where did the noise come from? She looks around, but finds nothing out of place. Her robes are sitting on the foot of her bed, still smoothly laid out. Her tomes and staff rest in a corner of the room on the dresser by the window. There is no sign of anything that's fallen over. She must have imagined the sound, but-  
  
A knock at her door. "Hello?" A hushed voice from behind the door. A girl’s. “May I ask to speak to Genny, please?”

Her heart stops. Her breath rattlles in her chest, cold and constricting. Genny is unsure who stands outside her door. No one comes to mind. Sonya has already left Zofia Castle and returned to the Sage’s Hamlet in Rigel for some important research.

_“I'll be gone for only a few nights, so don't go get any wrinkles over me, okay?” Sonya winked and placed her hands on her hips. “If anything comes up, just call for me. I'll come teleporting in faster than you can even blink.”_

“Umm, hello?” The woman at the door speaks again.

Genny shakes off her reverie, takes one deep breath. In. Out. Then she pulls herself off her bed and dusts herself off. When she thinks she looks acceptable- well, as acceptable as she can look considering the lack of sleepin her daily life right now-, she ambles over to the door. With a prayer of courage in her head, she steels herself and opens the door.

  
The first thing Genny thinks is that she is beautiful. The woman is dressed in pure white robes with pearl-white trims on her dress. Her blue eyes are so clear, so trusting. Elegant and calm, the epitome of a saint blessed by the Mother. Yet, Genny is sure that this woman has not been chosen by Priest Nomah. Genny knows only a select few are ever chosen to dedicate their lives solely to the Mother and none are ever allowed to leave the priory. 

The young woman looks her over and Genny is suddenly self-conscious of her appearance. She must look a mess compared to her. Her face is pale, unwashed. Her hair is unkempt, more so than it usually is. She puts on her best face and gives the woman a small smile. The woman gives back her own smile, a slight pull of her lips. How graceful.  
  
"I don't believe we've met before," the woman says. She bows her head slightly. "My name is Silque. It is an honor to meet another of Mother Mila's disciples."   
  
Genny thinks she doesn't deserve to be called one of her disciples because of her participation in deicide, but wisely keeps it to herself as she bows. "It-it's nice to meet you."   
  
Formalities now out of the way, Silque meets her gaze head on. "I'm sorry to intrude, but Princess Anthiese has called for the two of us to the royal chamber."   
  
The first thing Genny notices is that for a saint such as herself, Silque is awfully younger than most. Silque must be around her age, if not a little older. The second is that there lies exhaustion in her eyes. Despite the calm steel in her light blue eyes, there are bags under her eyes.   
  
When Genny takes in what Silque has said, she blinks slowly in comprehension. "What would Celica want with me?"   
  
Confusion dances in Silque's eyes. "Princess Anthiese wouldn't tell me. She asked for me to fetch you."   
  
Okay. Genny says as much quietly before letting Silque lead the way. The other woman seems much more accustomed to the winding castle hallways, for she confidently walks to their destination. Whereas Genny has locked herself in her room trying to keep herself sane, it's clear that Silque has explored the depths of the castle well enough to navigate through its halls with ease.   
  
Soon, they find themselves at the main hall. Genny is still taken away at just how grand everything is. The massive glass chandelier hangs in the center of the hall, looking over a long red carpet that extends from the main entrance to the royal hall. The two of them follow the carpet and from there, walk up a set of stairs.

She's been here only once and has stayed locked in her room since the final battle, but Genny is still taken back by how grand everything is here. When they reach the second floor, she sees a wide balcony facing the horizon. It is a glorious sight of the fields, of nature blooming and of the sun slowly setting below the horizon.

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” Silque's voice startles Genny out of her thoughts. “It still surprises me how beautiful the world can be after everything we've been through.”

It is then that Genny remembers some of the gossip Mae spoke of six days ago.

_“Apparently, there's another cleric that came from the same priory!” Mae cheers enthusiastically. Boey rolls his eyes. “Though from what I understand, she traveled with the rebel army and saw the war up front.”_

_“That is some news.” Boey says slowly. “Did Father Nomah talk with her yet?”_

_Mae seemingly bounces in her seat. “And that's the thing! He seemed pre-et-ty surprised at seeing her and get this! Apparently, she's a saint! A high priestess! Blessed by the Mother herself!”_

_At that, Boey’s eyes widen almost comically so. “Wait, what?! What is a high priestess doing traveling on a war path?”_

_“I don't know,” Mae says. “All I know is that she was chosen by the Mother, but she doesn't really talk about it.” Mae picks at the hem of her dress. “I hope she's okay.”_

Genny remembers hearing that, but considering how out of it she was at the time, she's not surprised she doesn't remember. She pulls her attention from the scenery to face Silque and there are a boundless amount of questions in her head.

_How are you dealing with Mother Mila’s passing? How did you become a high priestess? How are you so special that you were chosen by the Mother herself? Did you choose to go along with the war?_

_Did you kill someone? Do you remember the faces of everyone you've harmed? How did you deal with the concept of taking lives if it meant a better future?_

Instead, Genny mumbles. “Yes, it's quite a view.”

Silque smiles at that and continues walking. It is only a few more turns and hallways before they arrive at a rather ordinary oak door. Silque knocks softly. “Princess, we are here as you requested.”

From the other side, Genny hears a, “ah yes, please come in.” They quickly walk in and shut the door behind them.  
  
Celica looks much older than a 18 year old princess. It's not surprising, considering everything she went through. Genny wonders how it must have felt to have your free will taken from you, to be a bystander trapped within your own body as something else moves to kill.   
  
"Thank you for coming," Celica stands up and walks over to Genny. "I see you're doing better now."   
  
"It's...been a trying week, to be honest, but I'm still going." Genny says nervously. She isn't sure how much she can really say without worrying Celica more. Does she tell her about her sleepless nights? The times where she can still feel ancient magic being slung at her? Swords and axes and lances barely missing her by a split second?   
  
Celica nods and places a hand on Genny's shoulders. "If you do have trouble with anything, I hope you'll let me and Sonya know. We both want you to be okay with everything that's happened."

_It's okay, Celica. You carried such a great burden on your shoulders. You tried to sacrifice yourself to save us. You're going to rule all of Valentia with the Prince of Rigel and have to salvage a land almost ruined by a God’s madness. You'll be scrutinized by all of the people, be responsible for the lives of so many people. You have no reason to worry about me at all._

It's what she wants to say, but Genny never says it. “Thank you, Celica. I'll keep that in mind.”

Celica has a minute frown, but nods politely.

It is then that Silque speaks up. “May I inquire as to why you've called the two of us here?”  
  
"Yes, well, I've called the both of you here to assist me in...a personal matter." 

Celica shuffles back through her dresser as she speaks. “It's something I needed to do, but I haven't had the time. Too busy with the coronation and the proposals to help out with the droughts and famine.”

“Princess,” Silque’s brow furrows in confusion. “We have never spoken before today. Forgive my impertinence, but what exactly would you have to give me?”

“A ha!” Celica cheers to herself as she finds what she's looking for. It's an ornate box, small and sturdy, but decorated with rubies and crystals and sapphires. Genny finds it odd to see such an item in Celica’s hands. Celica clears her throat, breathes.

"It has been a long journey, one of trials to test my faith and one of struggles to accept what our world has come to." Celica opens the box and hands to the two of them something wrapped in a hankerchief. "I wanted to give these to the two of you since I know you have been following Mother Mila's words."  
  
The cloth is soft, cottony. Genny and Silque both unwrap it and gasp.   
  
"But...Princess Anthiese," Silque starts, but Celica raises a hand.   
  
"Celica will do. Right now, I am not the future Queen Anthiese of Zofia, but Priestess Celica of the Mila Faithful."   
  
Silque opens, then closes her mouth. She tries to find her words again. "Celica, why give the two of us such a treasure?"   
  
Genny inspects what's in her hand.   
  
An emerald gemstone, shiny and glittering with a faint light inside. It is warm, pulsing just ever so slightly with ancient magic. There is a slit within and it looks at its surroundings. Genny has only seen this once, but there is no doubt.   
  
"Out of everyone in both armies, the two of you are the only ones who have followed Mother Mila's teachings." Celica places a hand over her chest. "I have my life as a reminder of what She's done for me. However, these are blessings that I was told to give to you."   
  
Genny finds her voice and she speaks, timid. "W-who told you to give these to us?" She already knows what the answer is though, as does Silque.   
  
"Mother Mila asked me to give her eyes to the saint and the priestess," Celica looks down slightly, "as a sign to show them that though she may be gone physically, her will lives on in them to carry out Her will and words."   
  
Silque is the first to speak up. Her voice is much quieter, so much more demure what Genny has heard from her. "Her will...what exactly did she wish to impart onto us?"   
  
That, Celica smiles warmly. "She wished for the three of us to move on, to find our path in the world without her guidance. We have seen what the world has to offer and we must protect it."   
  
"But," Genny starts, "why us? Is it only because we are devout followers? It could have been Mae...or Boey or anybody else!"   
  
(I'm not worthy of such a gift. I helped kill two Gods. So why am I being given a reward for such a deed?)   
  
"Mila and Duma, they were two Gods that deserved rest." Celica begins. She’s every bit the sight of royalty right now. Her back is straight and carries the authority of a ruler. “They gave their lives for us, for mankind. They entrusted the future to us.”

Genny thinks of the people she's come across in her journey. She thinks of the impoverished villages, filled with fretting adults and carefree children. She thinks of lush and bountiful Zofia with its endless bandit problems. She thinks of cold and desolate Rigel and the hope she saw after saving the kingdom from the madness that was the Duma Faithful. 

“She believed in us to restore the faith to the people. She wanted us to know she will always be there. 

Silque hums, then starts to sing lowly to herself. _“The people fresh from the night rise and listen as one. The land that they were promised is near.”_  

Her voice is melodic. Quiet, but resounding in it's timbre. Both Genny and Celica stare in awe, which catches Silque off guard and she mutters a soft, “oh!”

Celica smiles. “Were you singing one of Mother Mila’s hymns?”

Silque blushes slightly. “Yes...I always loved one that spoke of Mother Mila’s devotion to mankind.”

Genny looks down to the emerald in her hand, thinks of what she must do with her life. The people she's met...surely, there must be something she can do for them.

“It looks like you've made up your mind, Genny.” Celica looks proud. She's radiant in how happy she is to see this development. “Can I trust that you will help our kingdom return to its former glory?”

 _“Oh graceful mother, heed my prayers. Guide me so that I may never lose my way. Even despite the temptations and evils in the world, I believe in your will, Mother Mila.”_   
  
It has only been a week since the era of the Gods has ended, but Genny finds comfort in knowing what task she has set out before her.


End file.
